


Breaking News

by PeterStark



Series: Marked by Fate [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Cisco is a good bro, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Beta, Oliver Queen In Love, Protective Caitlin Snow, Protective Joe West, Protective Oliver Queen, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: The news still doesn't know what to do with the revelation.Barry is still hurting, but Oliver is there to make things better.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Marked by Fate [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. These two are just so cute. I really should be sleeping, but I just can't. Ugh.

'Our Turn to Hope  
By: Iris West

I think it's fair to say that the news has been full of dark things as of late. Seeing a hero broken on live TV, held in front of all of us. It's understandable to be afraid, to be sad, or even confused. The one who has looked after us for so long was hurt. Many will say the Flash is dead. But now is not the time for us to give into a defeat.

We can't know that the Flash is dead. So many times we've seen our city's protector broken, even frozen or burned, but he shows up again and again for us, bringing his hope and trying to make things better. 

This new speedster, this Zoom, would love us to believe that the Flash is dead, that he's won. That's because evil doesn't want anyone to hope. Hope is threatening. The Flash was our hope and has been for a long time. Now it's time for us to return the favor. To stand strong in the face of fear and cruelty the way a hero would, the way our Flash does.

Keep hope. That is the one thing that no villain can ever destroy.

And I would like to send gratitude to the Green Arrow. While others are speculating and gossiping about who you are and how you could be the soulmate of our beloved Flash, I would like to thank you. In our city's time of need, you have stepped forward, stepped up in a city six hundred miles from your own and have helped to keep peace in this time while the Flash regains strength. For this, I am grateful, and I'm sure others are too.

Flash, it's our turn to hope. You've always cared for our city and the needs of the people. Please, take care of yourself in your time of need. We will hold together, strong, just as you taught us.'

The article was sappy, but Barry...almost appreciated it and hated it in equal measure. He knew she meant well, but it put a lot of stress on him, to pull through, to be better.

'Death of a Hero  
By: Thomas Morgan

It is a tragedy. This city has lost a hero and a'

Barry stopped reading that one. He'd seen far too many eulogies for himself already.

'Match Made in Heaven or Hell?  
By: Mary Moore'

Barry skimmed the article and flinched at how it insinuated Oliver was the bad guy, that somehow he was 'taming' him and how 'cute' the star-crossed lovers were. She claimed them to be a 'super power couple' with matching masks. She'd even gotten into wondering who 'took charge' in bed. It was just too much. The next one wasn't better.

'The Flash: Hero or Villain?  
By: George Jameson

For months now, there have been unconfirmed sightings of the Flash in Starling City and the Arrow in Central, but now there is video evidence that the two vigilantes have been crossing paths. The video Zoom put out proves that the Arrow of Starling is none other than the Flash's soulmate. The red Mark revealed on the archer's flesh proves that the supposed hero of Central City is the mate of the killer who terrorizes Starling.

While others fawn about the idea of star-crossed lovers, this reporter is asking the bigger questions. Is the Flash really a hero or is he raining down the same cruel, bloody version of justice as his partner the Arrow? Does anyone know where the foes of the Flash end up after they're taken from the streets? Are they both bringing a dark vengeance to their cities?'

"Barry?"

Barry took a breath and looked from his phone. "Sorry." He shut it off.

"It's okay." Oliver smiled gently. "Caitlin said we should try again. You ready?"

Barry shook his head, but took Oliver's hand anyway.

-

Oliver helped Barry stand, holding most of the Speedster's weight. He felt pain in his wrist, Barry's pain.

"One foot in front of the other, right?" Barry asked, a bit breathless.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Okay." Barry's face pinched in pain and he took a step.

"Come on, Barr. That's it," Oliver said gently, keeping an arm around his waist, his other hand holding onto Barry's.

"It hurts." Barry said through gritted teeth as he took another step.

"Do you need to rest?" Oliver asked.

Barry nodded.

"Okay." Oliver lifted the speedster from his feet and gently put him back into the wheelchair.

"Ah." Barry let out a quiet sound of pain.

Oliver brushed Barry's hair back and kissed his cheek. "You did good." He could tell that Barry didn't want him to see how much pain he was going through. But it was obvious that he was hurting, even if Oliver couldn't feel it. But Oliver could feel it, through his Mark.

"I barely took three steps, and you were holding most of my weight." Barry huffed.

"Which is pretty damn good for having just been paralyzed. Don't be too hard on yourself, Barr." Oliver kissed his forehead. "Seriously, you're doing amazing."

"I don't want you to-!" Barry's jaw tightened and then shifted. Then he looked upset. "Sorry. I can't be good company right now."

"It's okay."

"No. Nothing I'm going through personally should condone me being...rude or mean to anyone else, least of all you."

"No, but it's normal to be dealing with a lot of emotions and as someone who doesn't deal well with them, I'm not going to blame you for being moody. Have you met me?" Oliver asked with a small chuckle. Barry cracked the smallest smile and that was reward enough for Oliver. "You just broke your back. Anyone else in the world would be flat on a bed. You can stand. There are athletes that won't stand after twisting an ankle, but you walked three steps, Barry."

"Well, when you put it that way." Barry said.

"Oliver's right, you know." Caitlin said, stepping into the cortex. "You're doing amazing. Take it easy on yourself." She squeezed Barry's shoulder.

Oliver was grateful that Barry had such good friends. Caitlin hadn't left him at all through the first night. Cisco was asleep with his head on his desk, he hadn't left at all. Even Harry had stayed, working on a way to help Barry heal until he and Caitlin had seen that Barry's regenerative abilities had kicked back in. Joe would have been there if he hadn't needed to go to work. Iris had been there for a long time, until she'd admitted that she couldn't see Barry in so much pain. She'd promised to come back later in the day, when he was a little better.

Oliver understood that. He hated seeing the speedster in pain, but as much as he couldn't stand it, he couldn't leave him in that pain alone, either.

An alarm went off and Cisco jolted off his desk. "I'm awake! Where's the fire?!"

"Cisco." Caitlin laughed gently.

Cisco settled and looked at his monitor.

Barry's face fell. "What is it?"

"It's..." Cisco pressed a button and shook his head. "Nothing, false alarm." He lied very poorly.

Oliver walked over to Cisco and looked at the monitor. "What is it?"

"That's the Arrow voice. I-um." Cisco looked at Barry then turned his head and whispered to Oliver. "Robbery on Fifth. But he can't-"

"That 'Arrow voice' comes from experience. I can handle it." Oliver nodded.

"Are you sure?" Cisco asked, glancing at Barry.

"If I couldn't protect my city, he'd step up for me." Oliver turned and looked at Barry. "Okay?"

Barry nodded. "Thank you."

"Consider it handled, then."

-

Oliver sighed, the last robber was on the ground, tied up. The door burst open behind him and he froze.

"Police!" He knew that voice. It was Joe.

But Joe wasn't alone. Eddie was there. He knew the man vaguely from being over for Christmas. Oliver slowly turned, one hand still on his bow, but he kept his posture relaxed, unthreatening. "The danger's gone."

"Arrow..." Joe called, his gun slowly lowering.

"Your city's hero is injured. I'm just here to help. Are you going to stop me, Detective West? The last time I had my bow in your city, you weren't pleased."

Joe reached out and lowered Eddie's weapon with a hand. "Given the circumstances...I think this is alright. Is the Flash alright?"

"He will be." Oliver assured him. He nodded to the two officers, then made his way out. 

-

Across the news there were reports. Green Arrow peacefully resolving crimes, keeping peace in Central City in the absence of the Flash. The speculation of who Green Arrow was kept coming up. People were asking if they knew anyone in Starling with a Mark on their wrist. Oliver had been careful, but he'd have to show off his wrist at some point. Maybe cover it with make-up or something. The burn marks from Ras were nearly healed, barely visible scars, thanks to Barry's healing. It seemed though, tht even the Flash's healing couldn't get rid of all Oliver's old scars.

It would throw off suspicions for a little bit, since he hadn't been seen out of long sleeves in a very long time. He also couldn't be seen in Central, not right now, not when EVERYONE was looking to find out his identity.

He returned to Star Labs and paused when he saw Joe and Eddie in the parking lot.

He sighed and walked up to their car. Joe got out and looked at him steadily. "Thank you."

"Wasn't sure you'd react well. Figured you didn't want my kind in your city."

"I don't. But you're here for Barry, not for the city. Thank you." Joe nodded.

Eddie smiled gently and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Thanks, Oliver."

Oliver looked at the offending hand blankly. He didn't really know this man, why was he touching him?

Eddie jerked his hand away. "Sorry, but...thanks for the help. I'm sure it's good for Barry...to know someone's looking out for Central."

"Barry feels down enough as it is. He shouldn't worry about his city on top of it." Oliver shrugged. "My team has Starling under control for now. I'm here to help where I can...especially with Barry. I know a thing or two about defeat and loss. I'm not leaving him alone in either. What are you doing here?"

"We're coming to check on him."

"Keep it lighthearted, but not forced. He's...upset." Oliver sighed.

"Understandably so." Eddie nodded, sympathy in his eyes.

Oliver headed back in without another word. He changed into a set of clean clothes in the lab and returned to the cortex.

Barry was chatting with Joe and Eddie, faking a smile.

"Sure you're alright, kid?" Joe asked gently, rubbing his shoulder. "No shame in not being okay."

"I took three steps a little while ago, considering I was paralyzed, that's not too bad." Barry repeated Oliver's earlier words. Oliver could tell he wasn't alright, that he pulled it together, put on a brave face for Joe. 

Oliver didn't call Barry out on it. 

"I'm going to be fine. Ollie's here." That part, at least seemed genuine. "How's everything at the station?"

"We're managing. And we've got to get better at coming up with lies. The captain's starting to ask questions." Joe laughed.

"What's the story this time?" Barry asked.

Eddie scratched his head and frowned. "Really bad flu. Stomach flu...and...you know."

"Oh...thanks." Barry frowned and shook his head.

"I panicked, Barry! He was asking questions and my brain blanked on the story so I just went with the first thing in my head. So...really bad stomach flu and diarrhea."

"Lots of Tums." Cisco called out. "The best ones are the yellow ones...but none of you asked that...did you?"

"Nope." Oliver shook his head.

"Right. I should probably go home. Get changed, maybe sleep before I spout more random facts."

Oliver was pretty sure that was part of Cisco's usual function, spouting random facts, but the younger man did seem to need sleep. He nodded to him and then walked to Barry. "Done your stretches recently?"

"No."

"I can help."

"You just went on patrol."

"Yup. Used to pulling all nighters, Barry."

"I thought you might burn up in the sunlight we have here. Like Angel or Spike."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

Barry glowered at him. "You've never seen Buffy?"

Oliver stared at him, blank faced.

"First Princess Bride and now Buffy? What the hell is wrong with you? Did you grow up in a box?" 

"We'll leave you two to it, lunch is almost over, but I'll swing by again later, probably with food. Take it easy, Barr."

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

"Look after him?" Joe asked.

"Always." Oliver promised. Once they were gone, he kissed Barry's cheek. "If you let me help with your stretches, I'll watch whatever this Buffy thing is."

"Deal...but you won't finish the whole show in one sitting...even with me being... You just won't." Barry sighed.

"I'll go get the mat...and something comfortable for later." They were stuck at Star until Caitlin approved of Barry being home without a doctor supervising him. She was teaching Oliver a lot of things, to help Barry recover, but she wanted him to stick around her for at least the full twenty-four hours, until she released him. Oliver wasn't going to fight the woman. But, he also didn't want Barry to be uncomfortable either. Thankfully there was a bed he could pull around so Barry wouldn't be stuck in the chair.

When he returned, he saw Barry watching the news.

"...city's vigilante has taken up his bow in Central, after Central's beloved speedster was injured. Some worry that the known killer may bring down a dark vengeance on the city, but all reports have said that there have been no injuries thus far. Some wonder if the Arrow's recent stray from his violent tendencies is his discovery of his soulmate. Still no sightings of the Flash, however. After last night's brutal attack, doctors have speculated that we might never see our Flash run again."

A doctor started talking about how broken the Flash's body had looked and Oliver snatched the remote from Barry. "That's enough of that for now."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Barry, you can stand, you can walk, you'll run. I promise."

"Not that..." Barry whispered. "I'm scared, Oliver. I'm scared." Tears glistened in his eyes. Oliver knelt in front of him and held his face in his hands.

"Scared is good. Scared keeps you strong, prepared, keeps you fighting."

"But what if it leaves me paralyzed?"

"It's never done that to you before." Oliver pulled Barry's forehead against his own. "I love you and I know you. You were scared this morning when you first put your legs over the bed and put weight on your legs. But you did it. You stood even when you were afraid. And maybe I do hold half your weight when you walk, but you are the one moving your legs, even though you're scared." Oliver smiled. "You can be scared. And you will be, and it's okay. I'm scared too. I nearly cried when you tried to stand this morning. I was so scared that I almost didn't catch you when you fell. I was paralyzed, afraid of you getting hurt, but you helped me move again. And if your fear slows you, I'll help you. But don't be afraid of being scared, Barry. Be whatever you are." 

"Thank you." Barry whispered. "Can we watch Buffy now?"

"You want to do stretches now or toward the end?"

Barry grimaced.

Oliver knew the stretching was painful. Forced his legs and back to move in ways that hurt him. But it also helped to rebuild his strength safely. 

"Now's okay."

"We'll go at your pace, Barry." Oliver promised.

Barry switched the TV to streaming. "I'm getting tired of the news."

"No more for you for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

Oliver waited until everything was set up before he helped Barry onto the mat on the floor.

"Ollie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Barry whispered.

Oliver smiled, hearing some of the Barry he knew in that voice, hearing a bit of life and light there. "I love you too." The sun was rising again, slowly, but it was rising. "Let's do this, don't flex any further than you can, okay?"

"Alright." Barry nodded, gritting his teeth in preparation for what was going to be painful no matter how little he did. "But first, Buffy." He pressed play on the remote before settling in fully, ready to do the awful stretches. At least he'd be with Oliver.

Oliver took Barry's ankle gently in his hand, rubbing soothing circles on it before slowly helping the speedster lift and bend his leg, his attention only partially on the show. He needed to be focused on Barry more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
